


[Fanvid] Something Lost

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Library Tapes - Freeform, Remastered Fanvid, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: It’s horrible knowing you never had a chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment in contextless editing in order to tell a story that never happened in canon. For, uh, further explanation of _why_ just read the commentary. **Remastered October 16, 2016** , with a resolution of 1280x720, file size of 71 MB, and in MP4 format. The remastered fanvid can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/151942737351/).

Something Lost  
Music: Feelings for Something Lost in Two Parts (Pt. 1)  
Artist: Library Tapes  
Category: Angst  
Fandom: Galileo (2007)  
Characters/Ships: Kusanagi Shunpei/Utsumi Kaoru, unrequited Yukawa Manabu/Utsumi Kaoru (Yes, you read that correctly.)  
Concept: It's horrible knowing you never had a chance.  
Info: 704x396, 18.5 MB, unzipped.  
Notes: This is an experiment in contextless editing in order to tell a story that never happened in canon. For, uh, further explanation of _why_ just read the commentary. **Remastered October 16, 2016** , with a resolution of 1280x720, file size of 71 MB, and in MP4 format.

[(Watch on Youtube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=591Xqo3F7Q8)

[Download unremastered version.](http://www.vespertanmer.com/multimedia/somethinglost.zip)

[(Watch on YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5zvCRL4JO8?rel=0)

[Download remastered version.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s39gcp7mg3iqx9m/lost_remaster.zip)

Commentary:

[As I said before](http://vesperregina.dreamwidth.org/239799.html), I set out to make this very quickly, a flash-vid, because I'd just watched episode one again, and watching the scene with Utsumi and Kusanagi outside at a coffeeshop made a strong enough impression for me to try this concept out, finally. I've had this idea for a long time, although, it isn't strictly my idea. Back when _Galileo_ was new, I was reading through the requests for the [Yuletide challenge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Yuletide) and one of those listed for this show was someone asking for a story of Yukawa misunderstanding Kusanagi and Utsumi's interactions, possibly due to jealousy. That's a paraphrase, because I think the original request was a bit more detailed. The page of requests is no longer existent so the requester's name is long gone, but that request has stuck with me for a long time. It's doubtful whoever requested that will ever see this, but if that ever happens, thanks for the request. This is the result of me mulling that concept over. There's still a written story somewhere in me that will take this concept and give it a happy ending. Maybe. If this creation hasn't killed the drive for it.

I have so many feelings about what I'm saying in the vid, especially about how it's from Yukawa's perspective. I've always had a soft spot for the one left out in the type of triangle I've tried to depict. I'm bound by the strictures of available source, so I feel the vid itself is a bit out-of-character concerning Yukawa's reactions, but well, that's all up to your interpretation. I'll just sit quietly on mine, since I think it would lessen the impact of this vid, which turned out to be a moody little thing, huh? The music was very influential.

In picking the music, I literally went down the list of my music organized by length. I wanted to see if I could vid something thirty seconds or shorter (I've done it before; I want to do it again). Library Tapes's music was the first to spark a reaction, so that's what I went with. There's something very compelling about the static coupled with the picked piano notes. I always think of ghosts when I listen to it, of how traces of people are left behind in silence; the echoes of memory that tease at us in moments when we are alone.

(Yay, I sound so coherent. In actuality, I'm just kind of boggling at the way this vid's tone is so different from the show's. The next vid will be much happier than this one. I promise.)

**ETA (October 17, 2016)**

It was always my intention to use overlays that visually mimicked the sound of the audio, which has subtle static in it. When I first made this, I didn't have the resources that I have acquired since then, and thought that now would be a good time to complete the vision that I originally had for the vid and didn't push myself to make happen.

It does change the texture of the vid quite a bit, but it's what I wanted from the beginning. Other than that, the only other change I made was to switch out one clip completely.

Interestingly, from a technical standpoint, it took much longer to lay the overlays this time then it did to edit the fanvid originally. Two days worth of work, actually. Since I have upgraded my software, I also discovered that some of the speed changes I'd made to the source are now handled much differently by it, so that was a challenge to duplicate for the original effect. 


End file.
